


Equations

by marythefan (marylex)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/marythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bus-school math is different.</p><p>Written for hegemony for the Mightier Than The Sword Asia Relief Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations

Justin's got these bizarre notions that bus-school math is different from regular math, but MMC tutoring was enough like it that JC can help him work out the equations. JC doesn't mind - not when it involves Justin tucked back against him as they study the textbook in Justin's lap while curls tickle JC's nose.

"I can do math, too!" Chris shouts from the kitchen area.

"You do it different!" Justin replies and pokes JC with his eraser when he laughs.

"X, here," JC says, hooking his chin over Justin's shoulder and gesturing with the hand not wrapped around Justin's waist.


End file.
